<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How did you know? by frankie2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527139">How did you know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001'>frankie2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen Fic Week. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of Dansen Fic Week. </p>
<p>Kelly moves in across from Alex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen Fic Week. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How did you know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theme: Neighbours AU<br/>Prompt: 'how did you know.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly had had moved across the hall from Alex four weeks ago and the one thing Kelly had noticed was that every Friday Alex ordered Chinese food that arrived at 6pm. For four Fridays straight Kelly would come home from work and her neighbour would be having a Chinese delivered. </p>
<p>Kelly had spoken to Alex a couple of times with the first being when she moved in. Kelly wasn’t one for falling in love at first sight, but Alex blew her away. Kelly was immediately taken by her eyes. Alex’s eyes were a dark brown which made Alex look soft even though everything else about her screamed badass.  </p>
<p>Kelly knew that she needed the courage for talk to Alex because even if Alex wasn’t into women having a friend wouldn’t hurt especially has she hasn’t made many friends yet since she’s moved to national city.  Kelly was new to National City and the only people she knew were her brother and the people she worked with. </p>
<p>She had a plan, Kelly was going to going to knock on Alex’s door and ask her if she wanted to go out for dinner at the local Chinese restaurant (the one where Alex orders Chinese food from) with her. It was an absurd plan and hopefully Alex wouldn’t think she was weird person but if Alex did decline her invitation she would definitely have to move to a new apartment. </p>
<p>Kelly did know that the takeout takes 30 minutes to arrive so hopefully if she knocks on Alex’s door before 5:30 she should ask Alex before the red-head normally orders her food. </p>
<p>It took all of Kelly’s willpower to not back out and let Alex live her life but if Kelly was being honest she might have fallen in love with Alex from their limited interactions. </p>
<p>Kelly knocked on Alex’s door at 5:20 so hopefully Alex hasn’t already ordered. </p>
<p>‘Hi. Can I help you?’ Alex asked when she opened the door to see her new neighbour standing there. </p>
<p>‘Hi, I’m Kelly and this might sound so strange, but I was wondering if you wanted to come get Chinese food with me. Now I’m hearing myself say it out loud I sound like a crazy person. You probably have plans.’ Kelly rambled. </p>
<p>Alex was impressed because she never thought someone could ever ramble like that other than Kara. Normally, Alex would have thought if someone did this they would be crazy but there was something about Kelly that made her think she should go out with her. Alex was blown away by Kelly’s smile and she knew that she had to accept Kelly’s offer. </p>
<p>‘I’ll just go.’ Kelly said as Alex didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>‘Kelly wait. I love would to go get Chinese food with you.’ Alex told her. </p>
<p>‘You would?’ Kelly asked shocked as she couldn’t believe Alex said yes. </p>
<p>‘Yeah let me get ready and we can go. Come in.’ Alex said as she moved aside so Kelly could come in. </p>
<p>‘Thank you.’ Kelly replied as she closed the door behind her. </p>
<p>‘I’m Alex by the way.’ She said as she went towards her bedroom. </p>
<p>Alex retuned five minutes later dressed. Kelly wasn’t one for lesbian stereotypes, but Alex fitted them. Alex was dressed in a white t-shirt with a red and black flannel over the top, black jeans and combat boots. Kelly didn’t know if Alex was into women, but she would place good money on it after seeing how she dressed. </p>
<p>‘Shall we go?’ Alex asked as she picked up her purse from the cupboard by the door.</p>
<p>‘Let’s go.’ Kelly replied as she followed Alex out the door. </p>
<p>‘So which Chinese place are you going to?’ Alex asked as the two women left Alex’s apartment building. </p>
<p>‘The one on the corner of 5th street.’ Kelly told her. </p>
<p>‘That’s my favourite Chinese place. How did you know?’</p>
<p>‘Lucky guess.’  </p>
<p>It only took them 10 minutes to walk there. The one thing Kelly didn’t think of was how busy the restaurant was. Kelly didn’t think they would be able to get a table but something about Alex’s sister being their favourite customer meant they got a table at the back of the restaurant.  </p>
<p>‘I’ve never been here before.’ Kelly said as she looked at the menu. </p>
<p>‘Honestly everything is so good. You won’t be disappointed with whatever you get.’ Alex told her. </p>
<p>‘I trust your judgement.’ </p>
<p>They both placed their orders and the waiter came back with their drinks. </p>
<p>‘Can I ask. Why did you ask me out tonight?’ Alex said as she took a sip of her drink.</p>
<p>‘Honestly I don’t know. Ever since I saw you on the first day I moved in, I wanted to talk you and I know that we have said hello a couple of times but never got the courage to start a conversation with you. Somehow I got the courage to ask you to dinner.’ Kelly admitted. </p>
<p>‘I’m glad you did.’ Alex told her. </p>
<p>‘Can I ask why you said yes? You don’t know anything about me.’ </p>
<p>‘There is something about you from the first time I saw you that I wanted to get to know you better.’ Alex asked.</p>
<p>‘Oh really.’ </p>
<p>‘Yeah.’ Alex told her. </p>
<p>‘But seriously why did you say yes?’ Kelly asked not believing Alex’s answer.</p>
<p>‘Like I said I wanted to get to know you better and like you I was trying to build up the courage to talk to you so when you knocked on the door earlier I couldn’t say no.’ Alex said as she blushed. </p>
<p>‘So have we both been trying to talk to each other.’ Kelly asked. </p>
<p>‘Yeah I think we have.’ Alex replied.</p>
<p>The food arrived and Alex was right the food was great. They ate and made small talk and learnt things about each other. Kelly learnt that Alex has a sister and Alex learnt that Kelly has brother. The two of them spoke about their jobs. </p>
<p>When the check arrived Alex went to grab it, but Kelly was able to take it before her. </p>
<p>‘Please this is on me.’ Kelly told her. </p>
<p>‘Let me half at least.’ </p>
<p>‘Nope I asked you out so I’m paying.’ </p>
<p>‘How about this you pay this time and I’ll get the next one.’ Alex said with a smirk. </p>
<p>‘There’s going to be a next time?’ Kelly asked.</p>
<p>‘Only if you want.’ </p>
<p>‘I would like that.’ Kelly told her. </p>
<p>With the check paid the two women made their way back to their apartments. </p>
<p>‘Sorry for being so straightforward but are you into women?’ Alex asked just as they entered into the building where they live. </p>
<p>‘I am. Are you?’ Kelly said as she hoped Alex would say the same answer. </p>
<p>‘100% into women.’ Alex told her. </p>
<p>They went up to their floor.</p>
<p>‘Can I kiss you?’ Alex asked as they stood outside Kelly’s apartment. </p>
<p>Without saying anything Kelly kissed Alex. </p>
<p>‘Wow.’ Alex said as she pulled away. </p>
<p>‘Wow indeed.’ </p>
<p>‘Goodnight Alex.’ Kelly said as she opened her front door. </p>
<p>‘Goodnight Kelly.’ </p>
<p>After that night they had a more dates before Alex asked Kelly to be her girlfriend after 5th date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for Reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>